crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Terra Lee's Journal
The following are exerpts from the diary of Terra Lee. September 1st 2012 I've decided to start this diary since I moved to a new town to start college. So I thought it might be a good idea to keep track of what's going to happen this year, my classes and the people I meet during school. I'm looking forward to starting my first year of college, it's like a fresh start. Anyway, I need to finish unpacking. I'll write again soon. September 7th 2012 I started my classes today. I met a few people from my classes and my dormitory, and while they were all really nice I didn't really meet anyone of particular interest. My classes were interesting and I'm excited for this year. Sorry for the short entry, but I've got plans with my roommate to go out for dinner to get to know each other. I'll write again soon. September 9th 2012 I saw something today on my walk back to my dorm. I'm really not sure what it was that I saw, but it was a large, dark figure watching me from the shadows. I kept my eyes on the ground for the rest of the walk to my dorm. I'm still scared, honestly. I mean who wouldn't be when they saw some creepy thing watching them. Especially since I haven't seen anyone that looked even mildly like that around here. I dunno, it was just really creepy. I'm gonna go now, I need to calm myself down. September 15th 2012 I keep seeing that thing! I've seen it every single day this week! And it's honestly so incredibly terrifying to me! I can't go anywhere without seeing it. My dorm room is the only place I've found that's even mildly safe. But today was different. Today I saw its face. I was walking to class, this morning and it approached me. Its face was obscured by dark, hair, the skin around its mouth was stained a deep red, and the visible bits of its skin were pale as snow, translucent and covered in small, pale scars, like scratch marks. It had pale hands, with long fingers that were ended in cracked, pointed black fingernails, that looked to be caked with... blood. It stared at me with wide, black eyes through the thick curtain of its hair. It opened its mouth, as if to speak, but before it could even make a sound I ran. October 2nd 2012 I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. I've been really busy. I haven't seen that thing again though, since the last time I wrote in fact. Thank god. But I'm always on edge, like something's watching me constantly. Even when I'm alone I feel like something's eyes are on me. I'm paranoid and terrified. I haven't seen the thing but I know it's watching me. It's always watching me. Always. October 10th 2012 I haven't left the dorm room in four days. I haven't slept in six. I'm just too scared. Too paranoid. Whenever I close my eyes I see its face. Just its face. Staring at me with those wide black eyes, its mouth agape and stained deep red with blood. I'm afraid of what that thing might do to me if it knows I'm out of the safety of the dorm. God, I'm so fucking scared. October 18th 2012 I saw it today, staring at me through my curtains. The hair had blown away from its face, revealing pale white skin with red rings around the eyes, deep red scratches like nail marks bubbling with fresh blood, as if the scars had been opened up again. And... God, its black eyes were wide and sinister and it felt like they were burning into my very soul. I ripped the curtains shut and ran from the room crying. October 30th 2012 Today I actually ventured outside the dorm room for a few minutes, to get a juice from the vending machine. I had felt a little safer today then usual, and I had even managed to get two hours of sleep in a row. Which is way more than I've gotten in weeks. But it found me there, I could feel its eyes burning into me. I got my juice like I hadn't noticed anything and tried to walk as calmly as I possible could back to my dorm room. My door is dead bolted and my curtains are drawn tightly shut. I'm absolutely terrified. November 1st 2012 It's outside my door. It's been there all day. When I woke up this morning I could hear something outside my door, and when I went to see what it was, all I saw was its hair, and one dark black eye staring through the peephole back at me, even though it shouldn't have been able to see me. I tried not to make a sound, but it was hard to stay quiet when all I wanted to do was scream. November 18th 2012 My neighbour came to check on me today. Apparently she's worried about me, since I've been here by myself for awhile, my roommate Laura has been staying with her boyfriend for awhile, so my neighbour, a girl called Marissa, wanted to know what was going on. If I was okay. I told her I just haven't been feeling very well. I mean I'd sound mad if I told her what's really going on. November 26th 2012 I haven't seen it for a few days. I've even been able to leave the dorm for a little while in the last couple days. Just careful ventures out to a coffee shop a kilometre away from the school grounds. It's not much, and it's not far or for long, but it's more time than I've spent outside in months. I'm starting to think maybe it might be gone! If I'm lucky it really has. December 3rd 2012 I was wrong. I was so fucking wrong! It's not done with me. I don't know why I ever thought it was done with me. It was a stupid, stupid thought! God fucking dammit! It was in my dorm today. I don't know how it got in there, but that's where I saw it. It was crouched on my bed, its pale grey... tunic? Dress? I don't know what it was but it was some form of clothes, and it was tattered and dirty and it clung to the things thin frame. I ran out screaming. I came back a little while ago to find that it was gone and had left no evidence of ever having been there. Please god let it be done with me. December 9th 2012 Why won't it leave me alone? What did I do to deserve this? I'm a good girl I don't lie I don't steal I don't hurt people. I've never bullied or attacked someone in my entire life. So why is this happening to me? Decmeber 16th 2012 I don't know what to do. I haven't slept in over a week. I just see it everywhere. I- I think I just heard my door open. Other than Laura, I'm the only one with a key, and Laura told me she was moving in with her boyfriend, so I don't know who it could possible b- Terra Lee has been missing since the evening of December 16th 2012. She disappeared from her college dorm room at around seven PM without a single sound. All that was found was her clothing and her personal diary, which was lying open on the floor of her dorm. She has not been heard from since.Category:Diary/JournalCategory:Disappearances Category:Beings